The Legend of Ryuu
by Born in the Flames
Summary: Avatar Korra has died in the Avatar State and the world has become unbalanced. Fifty years later Ryuu is in the care of the now old Ikki with three other children, but what does it mean when the avatars start to appear to him? Is he the one chosen to restore order and balance? Or is it the man who claims to be the new avatar? Find out in the Legend of Ryuu!
1. A Divided World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original story and original characters.**

**The Legend of Ryuu**

**Chapter 1: A Divided World**

Air.

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Long ago there was a time of the avatar, a single being who could control all four elements, but sadly that time came to an end when Avatar Korra died in the avatar state. The cycle of the avatar is no more. As a result the world has become unbalanced, huge wars have been waged, plagues, famine, the world has become a wasteland…but if history has taught us one thing, it's that hope shines through at the darkest time.

* * *

Okay, so maybe you don't know what it's like to fall into a heap of…ummm…let's just call it waste, but anyway I have and I wouldn't recommend it. It all started when I was **borrowing** a cabbage from the Cabbage Corporation, emphasis on **borrowing**! Anyway someone saw me and mistook it for stealing! So I did what I had to do…I ran. I was making good progress too, until the metal benders came along. Ah, good old Republic City, they try their best to keep their city clean, despite the war around them, it was almost sad to disturb the peace, but I had to. So I did a quick one-eighty and shot some fire balls, no luck! Suddenly three metal benders dropped in front of me, I was trapped! "Give up before you dig a deeper hole for yourself!" One of the metal benders said behind me.

"So I can go to jail? No way! Besides this could be fun!" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Fine, if that's your decision. Metal benders attack!" All of them let out their metal whips and I had a split second to react. I quickly created a ball of fire around me that deflected the attacks, then took a deep breath and when I exhaled the fire burst out in a circle around me! Some of them didn't have time to react so they were blown away, their armour smoking, but the others unfortunately were able to bend a wall of earth in time. When the fire was gone they rushed toward me and we were engaged in an intense hand-to-hand fight. I was able to down two, but the others were starting to gain the upper hand! I broke free of the mêlée and ran into an alleyway where I used a jet of fire to boost me over a wall. There was a good part and a bad part to that move, the bad part was that I landed in a heap of the waste I was talking about earlier, but the good part was that the metal benders didn't see me fall in, so I had fortunately been able to escape. Overall, just another normal day in Republic City.

The walk home was very uncomfortable, people kept staring at me, I got some of that waste in my shoes so they were making a very disturbing squishing noise and the walk through Republic City was depressing. After Avatar Korra died the city went downhill, the majority of people were homeless, unemployed or broke, buildings had been destroyed due to turf wars and the city was a mess, rubbish everywhere and graffiti on almost every building. I looked out to sea and saw the statue of Avatar Aang, a saddening reminder of a better time. Yeah, Republic City was a dump. I looked at the once great city and wished I could see it when it was in all its glory, but wishing didn't do anything, so I continued my walk.

I was passing through an alley, just minding my business when a whip of water came out of nowhere! It tripped me and I fell to the ground, still managing to hold on to my cabbage. I quickly got up, but a teenage girl appeared in front of me. She had light brown skin, bright blue eyes and was wearing an old southern water tribe outfit. "You picked the wrong fight!" I taunted. She answered by sending another water whip flying at me, but this time I was able to dodge it. Where had she been able to bend water? There's no water source nearby, but then I noticed a grate that obviously lead into a sewer. Well, that's just great! Another smell to add to my collection! I performed a swift kick that sent a slice of fire through the air, but she easily dodged it and in mid dodge she was able to send a blast of sewer water. I was caught off guard and was sent flying! When I stood, she dashed toward me and I sent a fireball to stop her, but she redirected it! Wait redirected it?! Did she just use fire bending? Before I could contemplate this, a huge jet of sewer water blasted me and I was blinded for a second, but when I opened my eyes…she was gone!

_**(A/N: Okay before I get into this scene, I'm should tell you a bit of back story. Now remember Ikki from the Legend of Korra? Well now she's fifty-seven years old and living in Republic City. She's taking in homeless kids and now has four, fire bending Ryuu (17-year-old male), earth bending Ling (16-year-old female and if you were wondering Ling is a unisex name) and the water bending siblings Shinju (8-year-old female) and Daisuke (6-year-old male). So let's get back to the story shall we?)**_

"Ryuu!" Shinju yelled as she jumped into my arms, well arm I still had my cabbage that had luckily survived the journey. "Yay! You're back!" Her brother, Daisuke, cheered and hugged my leg.

"Hey guys!" I replied

"Took you long enough." I looked up to see Ling, a sixteen year old earth bender and the most stubborn girl I know, "Ugh! And you smell horrible!"

"Hey, I ran into some trouble," I replied.

"You should take a bath."

"We could bend you some water!" Shinju and Daisuke cut in.

"No, it's fine guys. Ikki needs the clean water for cooking," I replied, "I don't want you guys getting hungry." I got up and walked into the kitchen where I found Ikki cooking. "Hey Ikki, I got the cabbage that you needed." She turned around and smiled, but when she took in my appearance and smell the smile quickly turned into a look of concern. "Ryuu what happened." She asked and for a second I saw my mother. No! I can't think of that! It…hurt too much. When I came back to reality I answered, "I just ran into trouble Ikki, just a few scrapes and bruised." I tried for a smile, but it faltered when I thought back to that girl. The more I thought about it, the more I felt terrified. I knew Ikki could sense something was up, but she didn't ask. That's the good thing about Ikki, she isn't a sticky beak. "Is that cabbage still edible?" Ikki asked. I looked down at the cabbage; it was slightly burnt and smelled like sewer water with a trace of the waste I dropped in. Okay maybe we were going to be hungry tonight. Ikki noticed the worried look on my face and said, "We probably have something left over from last night." I just nodded and headed to my room.

When I was all alone, I looked out to the face of Aang. It was my favourite thing to do when I felt down; I always asked myself what would the Avatar do? "Hello Ryuu." I turned around and saw the girl! I froze! I-I didn't know what to do! But the next thing she said startled me even more, she said, "I am Avatar Korra."

**End of Chapter 1**

_**A/N: So there's the first chapter of the 'Legend of Ryuu' tell me what you think in the reviews, I would also appreciate suggestions if you have any. I do have to warn you, the first few chapters will be to introduce the place, the characters and plot, so I'll try my best to make the chapters later on more intense and less campy . So, yeah, please review and I'll see you all next time.**_


	2. Visions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original story and my original characters.**

**The Legend of Ryuu **

**Chapter 2: Visions**

"I am Avatar Korra." I must've looked stupid with that shocked look and my mouth agape, but she didn't seem to notice thankfully. "I'm sorry for the water whip earlier but we needed to see if you were up to the challenge," Avatar Korra continued.

"What challenge?"

"Oh we'll show you in time young fire bender."

"We?" When I asked this, she put on a mischievous grin (which I didn't like the look of) and with a swift movement put two fingers to my forehead. The experience was like a dream almost but so much more real. Everything was white so you didn't know what was up or down or where the room even ended! Avatar Korra appeared in front of me and announced, "Ryuu, this is your answer." Suddenly the room was filled with people! Young, old, hair, bald, short and tall! When I looked around I started recognizing a few, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang! These were the entire avatar since the beginning of time! So much power in one room made my knees tremble!

Without warning I was pulled out of the dream! Avatar Korra wasn't there anymore and in her place was…the metal benders! "We meet again, thief." Without hesitation I bent a jet of fire that went in a curve, this blinded them for a second and I used this opportunity to jump through the window! I used fire to slow my fall and I landed on a roof, though they landed a few feet away moments later. I tried to run for it, but they quickly bent a wall of earth! With a wall to my front and metal benders at my back, yes, I was once again trapped! With no other choice I engaged them in a bending battle! Fire and metal wires flew everywhere! I performed kicks and punches to perfection, but this time they were on guard! I was slowly tiring while they seemed to have endless energy! Suddenly I felt something tighten around me… it was only a few moments later that I realized I was caught! I tried to muscle out, but I only managed to fall. "Get him," a metal bender ordered. Two of them picked me up and started to drag me off the roof. I struggled but the metal benders held onto me tight. "Ryuu!" We all looked up to see Ling racing toward us!

"Ling, stop!" I shouted back. I couldn't let her do it, but despite my warning she bent a piece of earth into the air as she was readying to strike. "No!" I protested.

"You fool! I won't let them take you!" She yelled back.

"Ling, no! Protect the children! They need you more than ever!" She wavered at my words and the earth fell. At this the metal benders took me away. Ling could take after them, she was strong and what was the worst thing that could happen, a few days in prison?

"Five years in jail!" The chief metal bender said as he threw down a stack of files.

"What...why?!"

"You really want to know?" he started to read, "Multiple thefts, attacking a metal bender officer, going under false names _**(Ryuu: Long story.),**_ disturbing the peace, using force against civilians and resisting arrest. You are in a heap of trouble young man!"

"B-but I have kids to feed!"

"Ha! You're what, fifteen?"

"Seventeen!"

"Whatever, the point is that the excuse has been made, what, a hundred times? Besides you're too young!"

"Look mister it's true! Okay!"

"Yeah right, some officers will come to transfer you to your cell." He got up and went out the door. I could strangle that guy! All I wanted was to be able to feed my family (well not really family, but you know what I mean) and this guy just had to throw me in jail. "He's just doing his job," a voice said behind me. I quickly looked around to see Avatar Aang! "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to show you something," Aang replied and he put two fingers to my forehead, "Open your mind." I did and what I saw horrified me. Flashes of villages on fire, people dying, an enormous battle and finally a middle-aged man standing in front of a huge crowd as he announced, "I am the Avatar!" When the vision ended I almost fell out of my seat. "Be on guard Ryuu." And with that Aang vanished.

I was contemplating on what Avatar Aang had shown me. _"Was it possible there could be another Avatar coming?"_ I thought. Suddenly the door to my cell was ripped open and Ling stood in the doorway! "Prison break, Ryuu," She said.

"Thank you, Ling!" I cheered and I rushed out, but she caught me by the collar and got right in my face.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do!"

"Fine, I won't…sometimes."

"You are so infuriating!"

"How about we continue this after we get out of jail?" With that we ran amok in the prison. Fire, earth and metal were flying in every direction. Even though Ling and I can't stand each other we make an awesome team! She defended while I attacked we were a two man (and woman) army. We were able to escape with a lot of scars and bruises, but we were alive! That's what's cool about Ling, one minute she can annoy the heck out of you, but the next she's swift, graceful and dare I say it…beautiful.

I was finally back home! Ikki was waiting for us anxious to hear good news, while Daisuke and Shinju were in the living room watching TV. Ling had told me that Ikki didn't tell them what had happened which was good to know, I didn't want them to worry. Anyway I told Ikki and Ling all about my visions and how the avatars had been appearing and telling me things. After I told my story there was silence, Ling looked at me like I was crazy while Ikki's facial expressions told me that she believed me. Ikki was the first to break the silence, "We better consult my brother and sister, Meelo and Jinora, they've studied all about the avatars and their lives. If anyone knows what's going on it'll be them."

"Wait! You're not saying you actually believe him?" Ling asked.

"Why wouldn't I believe him?"

"Well, he's obviously going crazy!"

"Excuse me!" I cut in (this was one of the times that she wasn't beautiful, in fact she was overly annoying and infuriating!), "I saw what I saw! I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me!"

"Well, that's the problem! I don't!"

"Why not?!"  
"It's impossible!"

"How would you know?!" Unexpectedly Daisuke came rushing into the room.

"Ikki! The program went off!" He yelled.

"Well let's take a look shall we," Ikki replied, "Come along Ling, Ryuu let's all help…oh my." She was in the doorway to the living room and Ling and I quickly joined her. I gasped and Ling put her hand to her mouth as she said, "Th-that's impossible!" On the screen was the man in my vision.

"I am the avatar!"

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: So, hey guys! Thank you to LokFan for an awesome review! I'll be trying my best to update as fast as I can! So see you guys later! Oh yeah and please review!  
**


	3. Flight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original story and original characters**

**The Legend of Ryuu**

**Chapter 3: Flight**

"I am the avatar."

"Where are your brother and sister?" I asked Ikki.

"They are currently at the western air temple," she replied, "They went there to escape the war, it's one of the only places not touched by any of the fighting. We can get there on Tana."

"Who's Tana?"

_Rawwwwwww! _

"This…is Tana," Ikki claimed as she pointed to the creature in front of me. The creature was…a flying bison. "How come we didn't know about her?" Ling asked.

"I like to keep Tana a secret. Keeps people from trying to steal her." Ikki answered. I was pretty amazed; I'd never seen a sky bison. They were very rare and the bison that were alive were used to carry cargo and soldiers in the war. "Can we go now?" I asked.

"Sure, it's time for a family reunion!" Ikki replied excitedly! Wow she must really miss her family, I wish…no, it's no use dwelling on the past. "Road trip!" Daisuke cheered.

"Actually, I think its air trip," Shinju explained. When we were all on, Tana took off! It was exhilarating with the air blowing and the speed! I looked back at Republic City, the one place I'd ever known. I would've never dreamed of flying away on a sky bison, and yet here I was. "Goodbye Republic City," I whispered.

We had flown for about an hour when Daisuke, Shinju and Ling decided to take a nap. This was my chance! I moved my way toward Ikki and sat next to her as she steered us toward her family. "Why did you stay in Republic City?" I was dying to ask that question.

Ikki smiled and answered, "I fell in love."

"So why didn't the guy go to the air temple with you?"

"Well, he was living his dream in Republic City; he became a champion pro bender. Aw, you should've seen him in the ring! He was a master fire bender who moved so quick it seemed he was floating!"

"What happened?"

"We got married and eventually had a child, Michio." A tear rolled down Ikki's face. "Then one day, three fire nation soldiers came to our doorstep and told my husband that he had to fight and serve his country. He refused and so…they killed Michio. When they threatened to kill me as well, he was compelled to go with them."

"And now you take in homeless kids to replace the one you lost," I guessed. Ikki nodded in response. I didn't know what else to say, probably because I was remembering my own experience:

"_No! I won't leave you!" My mother screamed._

"_You have to. Take Ryuu and go to Republic City," My Dad instructed in a gentle voice. _

"_Come with us, please," she pleaded. _

"_I will only put you in more danger." That part of the conversation scared me, so I left my hiding place and asked, "What's wrong, Daddy?" I was only five, but the memory of my father's face is as real as ever. "You and Mummy are going to have a small trip to Republic City," He answered kindly._

"_Aren't you coming?"_

"_I'll catch up, I promise." Then he turned to mother and said, "You have to go, right now." She started to cry, but did as my father asked. I remember it so clearly the way she picked me up, the last look at my Dad. My mother stopped at the back door, turned to my father and told him, "I love you."_

"_I love you," he replied._

"_Daddy, I love you too," I cut in._

"_Ryuu, my son. I love you and I'm proud of you. Protect your mother okay?"_

"_Okay, Daddy." With that my mother and I ran, it was only a few minutes later when our house exploded and the sound of my Dad's scream filled the air._

"Ryuu!" I jolted up, I must've fallen asleep because I was moved to the saddle and Ling, Shinju and Daisuke were wide awake. "Ryuu!" Ling repeated, "We're here." I looked forward to see a magnificent sight! The western air temple was like nothing I have ever seen, the buildings were hanging upside down under a cliff and many statues lined the wall. "Wow," Shinju said in awe. When we landed we were met by two air benders, a man and woman probably around the same age as Ikki. "Welcome to my domain," The man announced to us, "My name is Meelo and this is my sister Jinora."

"Good to see you again," Ikki greeted them as they embraced.

"It's good to see you too, Ikki," Jinora responded, but Meelo was a different story.

"Unhand me strange woman!" He screamed.

"Meelo, don't you remember your sister, Ikki?" Jinora asked. Meelo looked confused for a second, but then recognition flashed across his face, "Oh right, sorry sis."

"So tell us why you are here?" Jinora enquired.

"Why don't you explain Ryuu?" Ikki suggested.

"A story? Why don't we go inside?" When we were all inside a room and sitting in a circle with a pot of tea in the middle, I started my story. Meelo and Jinora listened intently and when I finished, Meelo was the first to speak, "Very interesting, but what I don't understand is why they're appearing to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the cycle of the avatar goes: air, water, earth and then fire. If the next avatar is going to come at all he or she would have to be an earthbender." Jinora answered.

"But if the avatar cycle was broken after Avatar Korra died in the avatar state, then the cycle of the avatar wouldn't matter," Meelo continued.

"So you're saying that in the future I may become the next avatar?" They only nodded in response, "But what about that guy on the television?" I asked.

"People are desperate for hope, so they are open to deception," Meelo replied. I started trembling. How could I possibly be the next avatar? I was only a common street kid, nothing more. I got up from the table and announced, "I-I need some fresh air."

When I was away, I took some deep breaths and looked out to the moon. I remembered the story of Sokka and how he fell in love, but in order to restore balance and protect her city the girl he loved had become the moon. The boy and the girl forever separated by an endless sky. "Hey," a voice said. I turned around to see Ling.

"H-hey," I answered.

"Don't be afraid, being the avatar is a great honour. And I know you won't completely mess it up."

"I reckon they're wrong."

"What! Of course you're going to be an avatar!"

"Ling, there hasn't been an avatar for fifty years! Don't you think…"

"What's wrong?" Suddenly five water seals burst out of the bushes. **(Water Seals: An elite group of water benders from the northern water tribe. You could tell from the insignia on their back.) **I let out a burst of flame and Ling and I ran inside. "Water Seals! They managed to find this place!" I said.

"What!" Meelo exclaimed. Without warning the five burst into the room! It was five water seals against six of us; this would over soon. We circled the water seals and were readying to strike, when out of nowhere wall of Earth encased them. I guess I was right. "Let's go!" Ling yelled. We didn't hesitate! Within seconds we were running towards Tana. Then all of a sudden an army from the northern water tribe came onto the air temple and were racing toward us! We couldn't get in the air in time…but we could try! We reached Tana's side and the children and the adults were on board, Ling and I were still on the ground. "Go!" I told her.

"We won't make it," She said.

"Yes we will!"

"No, Ryuu. You will."

"What!" Out of nowhere she grabbed me by the collar, pulled me toward her and planted her lips on mine. I wanted it to last forever, but as quick as it came it was gone and with that she sent me flying with some earth bending where I landed on Tana's back. "Go!" she shouted and we lift off. Everything was a blur after that, I remember me shouting, struggling against someone's arms to get to Ling and then a sharp pain as the world started to blur, "Ling…"

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: So there's the third chapter! For this chapter I wanted to look more into Ryuu, his past, his personality and his relationships, so I hope you liked it! Please review and tune in next time for more revelation on Ryuu's past. **


	4. The Mask of Amon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original story and original characters**

**The Legend of Ryuu**

**Chapter 4: The Mask of Amon**

_My mother and I had safely made it to Republic City. There we lived on the streets and did our hardest to survive. It was a hard life and there was still a huge empty void. I always wondered about my Dad's actions and if he was still alive. Maybe he escaped, maybe one day he would appear in front of us, but he never did. I grew to despise my father, why did he leave me and my mother to fend for ourselves in a horrible world? Soon that anger turned on my mother, why hadn't she saved my Dad? Why did she leave, when she could've helped him? Then ten years after our move to Republic City, Mother got a strange sickness. She was so weak that my anger dissolved and I helped her in any way I could, but the inevitable happened. On her death bed she told me one last thing, "Don't be angry with your father, for he is still alive." With that she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath._

My eyes snapped open and for a second I didn't know where I was. Then it hit me, the western air temple, the escape…and Ling. I sat up and saw Meelo and Jinora steering while Ikki was comforting Shinju and Daisuke. Their eyes were red. When they saw I was awake, Shinju and Daisuke came crawling to me and snuggled. I sighed; I felt exactly the same way, but I had to show strength, I needed to give them hope. "We'll see her again," I whispered to them…no answer and then I realized they had fallen asleep in my arms. I looked at Ikki and said, "I never thought she felt that way."

"People do strange things to cover up their feelings," Ikki replied. Suddenly Tana dipped and I got that sensation in the bottom of my stomach, but luckily she levelled out again. "Um, guys I think we need to land soon." Meelo announced, "She's getting tired."

When we found a suitable landing spot, Meelo directed her toward the ground. When we were all off I asked, "So, what now?"

"Well, we need supplies because we left everything at the air temple," Jinora answered, "Then after a meal we can make a plan."

"But we don't have any money."

"Don't worry, Meelo keeps his wallet in his underpants, so he's never without it."

"Jinora! Why did you tell them that?!" Meelo protested as his face went red, we all started to laugh, the first since the air temple.

Fortunately for us we landed with a village only a few minutes' walk away. It was nothing grand like Republic City, no big buildings and only a handful of Sato Mobiles. We went to the open market where we bought some supplies, but while we were there something else caught my attention. There was a man handing out flyers to everyone that passed and for some odd reason something was pulling me toward him. When I got close enough, the man handed me a flyer and I nearly fainted because right in the middle was the man claiming to be the avatar! The flyer said that he was coming to this village at midday, approximately one hour from now. I wandered back to my group. "There you are! We were worried sick about you!" Ikki fussed.

"I was only gone five minutes," I replied.

"Well…still."

"Anyway I found something important." I showed them the flyer and we all decided that lunch had to wait because we were off to see the 'avatar'!

It seemed everyone in the whole village was there waiting anxiously to see the new avatar. We had to squeeze through a heap of people just to get a decent view! Then came a drum roll and a voice over the speakers announcing, "Men and women! Please welcome your saviour, the one man who can bring back peace and balance to world! The man who will put an end to the warring nations! The Avatar! Avatar Takeshi!" A huge round of applause erupted as the man, Takeshi, came onto the stage, he was middle aged, salt and pepper hair, strong features and a beard. He didn't wear a shirt so you could see his ripped abs and chest. Definitely an earth bender I thought. He was just about to speak when a funnel of water shot up within the crowd and on top was a girl. She was off at a distance so I couldn't see her clearly, but from her body language I could tell she was angry. "You liar! This man is not the Avatar! He's an abomination! A creation of somebody else's power! He's deceiving you!" The girl shouted.

"Young girl, I'm deceiving no one!" Takeshi replied, "But if you want proof, here it is!" The man stomped on the ground and a boulder erupted from the earth, he sent it flying toward the girl. Then with a kick he sent a slice of fire! Takeshi had just used both earth bending and fire bending! The crowd gasped, they must now fully believe him. The girl easily dodged the attack and without hesitation she steered her funnel toward the stage, where she landed. The girl engaged Takeshi in a one on one bending battle and he was using all the elements to fight! "We've got to help her!" I told my group, but they were in a trance, they probably didn't expect this man to be able to bend air, water, earth and fire. I was going to have to do it on my own, so I tried to move through the crowd and finally after a few minutes of pushing and shoving I reached the stage. Just as I got there the girl had lost her footing and had fallen to the floor. I had to act quickly so I jumped up and shot a jet of flame, but he had good reaction and was able to deflect it. Then he counter attacked with a force of air, but the force was redirected! I looked to my left and I saw the gang, they must've come back to their senses. "Took you long enough," I said pretending to be angry, but I never could be with these guys. Before they could reply Takeshi started to fight again, but he was surrounded! Every bending element was being thrown, splashed or blasted. The crowd ran from the scene in fear of being hit. The guy was good, but not good enough to take us all at the same time. After a few minutes he was exhausted and fell face down. Victory! "Thanks for the back-up," the girl said as she walked toward me, "the name's Ayame." Okay, so I know that Ling had just confessed her feelings and probably sacrificed her life, but I had to admit this girl was a stunner! Tan skin, long black silky hair, piercing ice blue eyes and a nice figure. So all I could do was stammer, "R-Ryuu." She smiled like she got this reaction often. When suddenly a sensation went through my body! It twisted my limbs and I had no control over them! That's when I remembered all those frightening stories, the stories of blood benders! Some power made me turn around and I saw that everyone was being controlled also, but that wasn't the most terrifying thing! There was a man wearing black clothing that covered everything and he wore a mask…the mask of Amon! "Let's talk shall we?" He said.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I had a project I had to do. Hope you liked this chapter. So please review and advice is always welcome. So see you all next time and I'll try to be more consistent in updating! Bye!**

**~ Born in the Flames **


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original story and original characters**

**The Legend of Ryuu**

**Chapter 5: Equality or Power?**

"Let's talk shall we," the man said. Then out of nowhere seven chi-blockers appeared and well…blocked our chi with that fancy chopping they do. The masked man let us go from his hold and we fell to the floor. The chi-blockers put us in chains, picked us up and followed the man into a secret passage under the stage where we were forced to our knees. There was silence for a moment, but Meelo eventually broke it by saying, "Equality is not the answer! Benders keep balance to the world!"

"Equality?" the man scoffed, "No, my goal is far higher! Amon couldn't see that his failure was due to his sights being set too low!"

"Then what is your plan? To scare the world to death?" Ayame retorted.

"Hardly, young water bender. See Amon found a way to use his blood bending to sever one's connection with his or her bending element, but I have found something even more magnificent! To open one's connection to a different bending element, thus creating…"

"An avatar," I finished.

"Very good, young fire bender."

"But you won't fool the world forever! The man in front of you is the _real_ avatar!" Meelo argued.

"Avatar? The avatar died fifty years ago! He doesn't even bend the correct element. The next avatar would be an earthbender; he is but a boy who can bend fire…and only fire."

"But…"

"That's enough now! Take them to the prison hold!"

We were all thrown into a big cell illuminated by just a small red light. Well, at least we were together. Ikki tried to spark up a conversation, but it was quickly shut down. So we waited…and waited. Then a long time after we were thrown in the cell, the door opened and two men came in. "Follow us," one of them said and we obeyed. They led us through a few corridors until we reached a huge room with a multitude of tables, but what stunned us even more was the amount of people. Could it be possible for so many people to be underground? "Don't cause any trouble…or else." Wow that was original. We cautiously walked in and sat down at an empty table where an old woman eventually came to give us all a bowl of soup. It wasn't much, barely three spoonfuls and it smelt like a dead squirrel-rat, but we hadn't eaten for almost a whole day so we gobbled it all up! We were just finishing when I caught some of conversation between two prisoners behind me. One of them told the other, "Did you know the Northern Water Tribe has agreed on an alliance with the chi-blockers."

"What, no way!" the other prisoner said disbelieving.

"It's true! I saw with my very eyes two Water Seals bringing a teenage girl to the prison." I didn't hear the rest because my brain was shouting the same word over and over again, "Ling!" With a swift movement I turned around and grabbed the prisoner. "What did the girl look like?" I asked.

"Boy…you should mind your own business." Suddenly the prisoner bent a piece of earth toward my face! I was barely able to dodge it and it even scratched my cheek! I jumped back putting space between the two of us. The whole room went silent in anticipation...who would strike first? "Hyaaaa!" I yelled as I sent a blast of fire toward the man, but he blocked it with a wall of earth. Suddenly the room filled with a chant as we exchanged blows. All the prisoners (with an exception of my friends) were chanting, "Tatakau! Tatakau! Tatakau!" I let all my emotions out in the battle! My rage and my sadness fuelled me! I was going to find Ling and no one was going to stop me. That fighting ceased for a minute and the prisoner said, "That girl, I'm pretty sure I heard her tortured screams! I listened to her in my cell as she yelled someone's name, Ryuu! Ryuu! I'm guessing that's you isn't it?"

"How dare you…" my limbs started to shake and I could feel my body heat up, "How dare you!" I let out a wave of flames! Bigger than anything I've ever done before! Though suddenly my body went limp and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see a chi-blocker and a man walking toward us. "Take him to the cooler," the man ordered.

It was so cold, I tried to warm myself by rubbing my arms, but it was no use. "Like it?" a voice said. I looked up to see the man in the mask. "I got the idea from the Boiling Rock prison in the Fire Nation."

"Ling…she was here wasn't she?" I asked.

"Do you mean that earth bending girl? Oh yes, she was a fine specimen for my…experiments."

"You #$%!"

"Now, now watch your language."

"Where is she?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Tell me where she is!"

"Keep him in here for another couple hours." The man commanded a guard I couldn't see.

When I was finally let out, it was such a relief, but my limbs were weak and I could barely make it to my cell. When I finally got there I was exhausted and my friends helped me to the bed. I told them everything that had transpired and when I finished Ikki said, "You must rest now Ryuu, we'll deal with the things tomorrow. Sleep now, young one." Despite her words I couldn't sleep. So I twisted and turned, but sleep still eluded me. Then a voice beside me said, "Can't sleep?" I recognized the voice as Ayame's. "Yeah," I replied.

"Me too. Ryuu…do you love her?"

"Who?"

"That girl you were talking about, Ling."

"I don't know, I'm really confused right now." No answer. "What about you, have you ever been in love?"

"No. Every man I've met just wants me for my looks. They never want me for…me."

"Don't worry one day you'll find some guy that'll love you no matter what."

"Thanks, Ryuu." She then got out of her bed and did something that I didn't expect. She kissed my forehead. Okay, so I bet you're saying, "She just kissed your forehead! Big deal!" but in reality it felt much more than that. My head felt hot and for the rest of the night I didn't think of Ling, but only of…Ayame! Why does it have to be so confusing?! After a while I fell into a deep sleep and in my dreams I met someone I hadn't seen in a while…Korra.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey, sorry for another long update, but since this is a special day I tried my best to get it done and posted. I bet you're wondering what special day it is, well…it's my birthday! So yeah please continue to read and update. Seeya later!**

**~Born in the Flames**


End file.
